


Contradictions

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [7]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Jealousy, Racism, Russia, mixed ancestry, moody teenager, stepmother - Freeform, wtf author
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour d'Emilia - que je n'aime pas beaucoup mais dont je ne vais pas faire semblant qu'elle n'existe pas ?<br/>1ère vignette : Des sentiments contradictoires. <br/>2ème : Figures parentales. <br/>3 et 4èmes : Face à Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haine/amour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parfum, Vodka, Musique, etc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367208) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia, avec son caractère bien trempé d’adolescente rebelle : à force de protester contre tout et n’importe quoi, sait-elle encore ce qui la froisse ou ce qui n’est qu’un prétexte ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Contradiction  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Le septième code_  
>  **Personnages :** Emilia McKinley, la comtesse Olga  
>  **Genre :** crise d'adolescence  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Il pioche un croissant, et se demande distraitement pourquoi la folie pas si douce de sa mère ne l’a pas dégoûté à vie de tout ce qui peut toucher à la Russie."  
>  d’après Lily_Kohai pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-tome 24  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dégoûtée à vie de tout ce qui peut toucher à la Russie Emilia s’enferme dans sa chambre en maudissant son stupide Irlandais de père et sa fichue obsession pour la Sainte Patrie de la Vodka. Une saleté de comtesse, qui se parfume comme une cocotte, boit autant que lui sinon plus, n’est même pas belle, et dont le seul point commun avec Mama est leur pays d’origine… la jeune fille rejette en bloc la nouvelle amie de son père.

Il lui faut cependant toujours recourir à la langue de sa mère pour lui conter ses tourments et apaiser son cœur.


	2. Faire bonne figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien se tenir dans les mariages, même si on se retrouve à une drôle de place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Figures  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Emilia McKinley, Olga/Brian  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama-(queen)  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Et la marâtre exulta. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Le Septième Code_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Et la marâtre exulta, soupira Emilia en voyant le sourire resplendissant d’Olga une fois prononcée « et femme » de Mister McKinley.

Sanglée dans sa jolie robe de demoiselle d’honneur, l’adolescente boudeuse se tenait bien droite, aussi fière que possible, tenant à faire bonne figure. Puisqu’il était trop tard pour empêcher ce mariage, elle n’allait quand même pas faire honte à son pauvre papa en s’y conduisant comme une sauvage. Elle tiendrait son rôle de gentille belle-fille bien élevée.

Mais en ce moment, elle regrettait de ne pas ressembler plus à sa mère, pour la rappeler au souvenir de tous.


	3. Effacer une erreur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia peut-elle aider Bonnie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Effacer une erreur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Le maléfice de l’améthyste_  
>  **Personnages :** Emilia  & Bonnie McKinley  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La honte la submerge quand elle se rend compte que son mensonge s’est propagé. Plus jamais, se promet-[elle]. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : jusqu’à la fin du tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La honte la submerge quand elle se rend compte que son mensonge s’est propagé plus jamais, se promet Emilia en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Bonnie.  
Elle est venue sauver son arrière-grande-tante Gloria parce qu’une lettre du passé l’y obligeait et qu’il ne faut pas modifier le passé. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Grand-Mère Victoria. Elle ne savait même pas, pour l’existence de la cousine Bonnie, pauvre Bonnie qui est la honte de sa famille bourrée des préjugés d’époque et où il se serait préférable qu’elle n’existe pas.

Et elle peut l’aider à disparaître…


	4. De haut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est loin d'être arrangé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De haut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Bonnie McKinley et la famille de son père  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Cavalier » pour mf_100_mots ( octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Avertissements :** racisme, relations abusives  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Le maléfice de l'améthyste_ et _Le secret de Khany_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Au manoir McKinley Bonnie n’était pas autorisée à monter. On la laissait fréquenter les chevaux puisqu’après tout, la place d’une négresse et d’une bâtarde pouvait très bien être à l’écurie. Elle les soignait avec amour, puisque les animaux ici étaient bien plus nobles que les humains. Mais même en cachette, elle n’osait pas tenter…   
Même après un bond de plusieurs décennies dans un futur dont on lui assure qu’il lui donnera liberté d’agir et égalité de droits, au manoir de Cecilia, Bonnie retrouve la même place. Emilia, trop semblable à Victoria, continue à la faire se sentir prise de haut.


End file.
